


Have We Met?

by werewolfsaz



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond at the bar caught his eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love these guys and I'm excited about the new series. Just a little tribrute to all those 'I wonder...?' moments.  
> Comments make me smile =) just like that  
> Enjoy

Robbie Lewis sat at the small table in a quiet corner of the pub, watching the other punters laughing and chatting, knocking back their drinks with cheerful abandon. The crowd eddied suddenly as a group of students burst in, shouting and arguing good naturedly. Trailing along behind the group was a tall, blond man. He was a bit older than the others, better dressed. He obviously didn't belong with the students. Robbie let his eyes drift over the man, noting the wide shoulders that tapered down into a narrow waist and long legs. A wave of heat rolled through the older man as he watched the blond weave his way to the bar and order a pint. When the young man looked round for a seat his clear blue eyes locked with Robbie's. With a small, inviting smile, Robbie dropped his eyes briefly to the empty chair across from him then flicked them back up to the younger man. After a moment's hesitation, the tall man slipped through the other drinkers, stopping short when he reached Robbie's table.  
"Pull up a chair," the older man smiled. "It's a bit too crowded to hover by the bar."  
"Thank you. I'm meeting someone so I won't take up too much of your time. I'm James." The man held out one slender hand. Shaking it with a smile Robbie introduced himself, admiring James' strong features and full lips. The ivory column of his long throat was especially captivating. They chatted about trivial matters for several minutes, finding the flow of converstation easy to maintain. James was surprised at how comfortable he was talking to this relative stranger. Robbie was funny, insightful and kind. His eyes crinkled endearingly when he laughed, strong, blunt fingers dancing up and down the side of his glass.  
"So, meeting some mates for a night out?" Robbie asked, letting his eyes linger on James' mouth.  
"Umm... Not exactly," the blond replied. He blushed as the warm blue eyes followed the movement of his lips. "My boss set me up on a blind date."  
"That was nice of them," Robbie chuckled.  
"I only agreed to keep her quiet."  
"And how are you supposed to recognise your date?"  
"Apprently they will be wearing a dark blue shirt and a white rose bud. But I can't see anyone like that."  
Robbie glanced down at his own dark blue shirt then let out a startled laugh.  
"It must have fallen off," he smiled, picking the rose bud up off the floor. James gaped at him, another blush heating his pale cheeks.  
"You're my blind date?"  
"Looks like," Robbie said softly. "Sorry to disappoint you. No doubt you were expecting someone younger. Shame, really, because I like you."  
"I'm not disappointed," James hurried to correct him. "I just assumed it would be bloody awkward. Luckily it's not. I like you too, Robbie."  
Beaming at the young blond, Robbie stood and offered to buy him another drink. Gliding to his feet as well, James just shook his head, smiling shyly.  
"How about a walk? It's too cramped and noisy in here."  
They strolled around the streets of Oxford, bundled up against the chill of the early spring evening, arms brushing occasionally. As the sun set and the stars began to appear, their steps turned towards the more residental areas.  
"My flat's that way," James commented a little sadly, pointing to the East. They were stood close together on a quiet street, alone under a street light.  
"I'm that way," Robbie replied, indicating the opposite way. "I had a really lovely time. Thank you."  
James smiled at the older man, tentitively reaching for his hand. Their fingers twined, locking tightly together.  
"I had a great time too. Can we do this again? Soon?"  
Robbie was nodding before he'd finished, a dazzling smile lighting up his face. Feeling suddenly bold, James leant down and pressed his mouth against Robbie's. It was just a warm brush of lips, a chaste kiss but they both felt the underlaying heat. One of Robbie's hand snaked around the other man's waist, pulling him closer. Both of James' arms wrapped round Robbie's neck, bringing their bodies flush together. Each could feel how aroused the other was, the desperate need for bare flesh and whispered endearments.  
"Was that good enough, pet?" Robbie asked, pulling back slightly. "Not exactly like our first date but close enough."  
James smiled at his lover, his partner, nodding contentedly.  
"Perfect. Let's go home. I've got some wonderful ideas." His wicked grin was accompanied by suggestively waggled eyebrows. Robbie's laugh boomed out into the still air.  
"I'm not as young as I used to be, love," he warned.  
"You've worn me out plenty of times and still been up for more. Trust me, you're not that old."  
Kissing his younger lover with a fond grin, the aging policeman tilted his head in the direction of their flat.  
"Home, James."


End file.
